Thorns Among Roses
by boyimamonster
Summary: "It's among thorns when roses blossom. It's among hate when love bleeds." Following this line, an incredible twist of fate takes place in a different Naruto universe, as love is defying every single thing, including life and death.
1. Chapter 1

…_My name is Shadyn Zazen. I am the only survivor of the Zazen clan, originating from the Hidden Shadow Village. The kekkei genkai of my family draw a considerable amount of fame to my name, especially in the Land of Fire. I was known as a strong kunoichi, bearing amazing techniques along with heartbleeding secrets. My dark purple eyes knew how to conceal everything, as well as provide the sight of the seven depths of hell for each person who was the victim of my doujutsu._

_Yet, I joined the Hidden Leaf Village. I wanted to help each and every soul I could, as mine was almost lost. Nevertheless, the love for a certain man pulled me together every time I needed it. But now he is dead, and even though he knew that his end would be like that, I still cannot figure out his mind. He loved me too, indeed, and that unleashed heaven. I felt him, so did he, and now the little seed of an Uchiha is slowly growing inside me, empowered by the will of fire..will of love._

One day I was standing in the kitchen, meditating on my pitiful condition. I missed my mother, father and lover more than ever. I would give anything if they could come back…

I turned around at the sight of a shadow. My heart trembled._ Could it be… ?_

" _What… ?! H.. .how can this even be possible ?!"_

After seconds of thought, I knew it must be my mind playing tricks on me. Or even worse, it could be an ill-willed shinobi. I just couldn't protect myself efficiently anymore, not as long as the little soul was eating up almost my entire chakra…

"_If you came here to fool me, you should retreat. I have had enough of this already."_

His muddy red eyes never ceased to watch me. He gently stepped by my side, placing his fingers on my belly. I could hear him release a low sigh, which perhaps showed his disappointment from my words. After he looked at the little piece of us, he scrutinized my face and finally spoke-

"_You haven't changed at all…I assume that neither have I. But now I am sure of one thing only – from now on you won't have to live without me again. For I shall never know death again."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I was standing there listening, buried in silence. It felt as if my heart jumped out of my chest, to reach his. But my mind couldn't stop questioning what was the meaning of the things he was saying, How could it be possible for a human to resurrect ?!

As if he new my thoughts, he went on:

"_Even before I died, I knew that it must have been that way. You are not my little brother, I should have told you this eversince and not keep it away from you. I heard your sobs, and the ground you've shed your tears upon tasted bitter. You needed me, as well as our unborn child. Beyond those natural needs, there was a special one – due to the clash of our bloodlines, the fetus will be developing some unusual traits. Your pregnancy won't last longer than five months, as the rate of child's growth will be increasingly fast. Apart from this, it is very possible that he master powerful skills and jutsus at a very young age, and this will make him a sort of superhuman – or, better said, the heir of an Uchiha and a Zazen."_

All the new things that didn't even occur to me before started to make sense, more or less. I was craving for more information, but the one that he has already given almost tore me apart. It is his presence that pulls my strings harder.

"_But tell me… how did you rise from the dead and look as if you never left this world ?! I… I just can't handle all this, not that I am not ecstatic that my last beloved one returned to me, but I am rather confused."_

I waited for his reaction while I put my both hands over my pretty large tummy. _Was it curious as well ?_

"_That…is something that I have managed to do by exploiting the weaknesses of the Edo Tensei. I have used my Mangekyou to suppress the grip of Death, but I must say that without your almost bleeding love, I would have still been trapped into the abyss. Thank you, my dear."_

"_Uh…I never thought I could help you this way, but I am very happy for every night I wept just because of this. Although, now that you are alive again you've got to do a lot of things…first, somebody needs to stop Sasuke from destroying Konoha – and the only one who could do it is you. He hasn't changed his mind at all – he only kept moving from a loss to another, until destruction seemed like comfort for him…poor thing, I so wish his life would have been happier."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Itachi_

The way her eyes started to glow reminded me of the last three months. She would let tears fall down every day and night, and all just because I couldn't give her any hope – if I did, she wouldn't have helped me with her sorrow. But now it is not needed anymore.

"_I know. He never ceased to breathe in hatred, not even the second I died. He threatened that he won't be stopped by anyone or anything. Yet, to see me in flesh and blood nowmay change his mind. Still, now we've got a bigger concern. Your due date is slowly approaching."_

Stepping next to her, I pulled her back next to my chest, embracing both her and the little lovely thing growing inside. I never told her I could hear it, the way it smiled when it heard our voices, or the way it almost cried when she also did… I might tell her someday.

"_What are you going to do next ? Will we stay here, and bring up our child in this beautiful place we both grew up, too ?"_

Her voice sounded pretty delighted when she made up the entire scenario for our family life. I wasn't sure what to do, but I think that no place will welcome you as the one you were born in.

"_That would be the best thing to do. I could role up as a jounin here, or do some high rank missions. And you could join too, after you deliver the baby. I am sure that Tsunade will be glad."_

I didn't even finish the sentence when I felt her embracing me tightly, not wanting to let go. A little smile appeared on my face as I long kissed her forehead. We were together again. _Forever._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Shadyn_

"_Now, it would be better to tell the rest about our child and its power, don't you think ?"_

"_I forgot to tell you one thing. Madara… he does not know about its existence, and so it should be. We must be very careful, as he knows that such bloodlines mixed together could create a great weapon he could use. Nonetheless, we have to tell the rest about it, at it will soon be delivered. I will head to Tsunade's office, and it would be really convenient to meet Kakashi on the road. He is a man I can trust, and will surely be on our side when needed."_

"_Yes, you are ri-…"_

Ugh… what is this immense pain ?! I looked down and I could see a liquid going down my legs, and I realized that it must be time for it to come.

"_I-Itachi … ?!"_

But the second I shut up we were already at the Konoha Hospital. I was rushed to a room where I met the greatest pain in the world. Giving birth to a baby must surely be not one of the most pleasant things in this world… But he was there, holding my hand and fixing me with his black eyes filled with compassion… It was only know that I realized how much I craved him to be back, how much I needed him to just hold my hand… the pain stopped. The room started to spin around and darken, until I lost contact with reality.

When I woke up, a small, onyx eyed and haired boy was placed next to me, sleeping. I almost burst into tears of joy, but I was afraid I would wake him up. I gently caressed his cheek, and he woke up immediately, not crying but with a look that seemed happy. Only when I turned around I realized that we weren't alone. He didn't left at all in all those hours that have passed. He only stood there shifting looks between me and our son, a little curve being visible on his face. Finally, he could feel that his past mistakes were almost paid and destiny gifted him with another chance of having a family.

"_How are you feeling, my dear ? Does it still hurt ?"_

Before him asking, I didn't even realize that the pain was all gone – just like it never happened, I felt as good as before being pregnant.

"_It may sound odd, but I really feel no pain no more. It has just…gone. What happened, have you talked with anybody while I was asleep ?"_

"_Yes, I did. I explained Tsunade everything, and she said she will keep an eye on you and the baby just to see his evolution. Well, I see that it is not needed to watch you anymore. The elders agreed on my returning to the village and I will start my jounin work on Monday. Also, all the others, including the cuunins showed their will to help you while I will be away. You could say that everything went better than expected." _, he smiled.

"_That is brilliant ! I am more than happy that they all understand your previous deeds and reasons for doing them and don't judge you. You will – _

"_Ma…ma."_

We both stopped and looked at the baby in shock. Was our newborn just muttering his first words already ?! That couldn't be possible.

After a few seconds of being stared at, he moved his lips again –

"_Dad…dy !"_

We just couldn't believe that he was able to talk that soon. Itachi didn't seem as surprised as me though, so I felt the urge to ask him why.

"_How come you are not surprised ? This is unbelievable !"_

"_Remember what I told you ? Yuudai won't be like any other child, he will grow faster and develop unusual ninja skills at a very young age. Shadyn, not even I know what will he be like when he grows up, but I know one thing: he needs caring. And above that, he needs love."_

Tears were ready to fall all over my cheeks. As Tsunade walked in, she was amazed by baby's intelligence and as I needed no medical care anymore, she let us go home. As we walked by shops and villagers, all I could hear was _"what an unexpectedly nice family"._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_**12 months later**_

Things have finally got back to normal. Well, normal is not really a suitable word, as Yuudai already looks like a 4 year old and yet has mastered Sharingan along with Fire, Shadow and Lightning Release. It is really impressive, but scary although. If he can already do all these things at this age, he will definitely be unstoppable when he will become a full grown. Everybody in the village who knows about his skills are shocked, and some kids at the Academy often tend to avoid him simply because they are intimidated.

Itachi, on the other hand, trusts him and trains with him everyday. He knows that all he needs is to be shown the right path, which is the one of justice, honor and love. He never stops encouraging him about how special he is, and always urges him to try and make friends despite the fact that he is a little bit fallen apart. So do I. And I am proud of my little yet great son, because manners and politeness never failed him, and he is as nice as hardly any kid could be. I simply love him more than anything.

"_Now, Yuudai, put off the training session because lunch is ready !"_

I heard no answer, but I heard his footsteps approaching instead. He didn't come close to the sink to wash his hands, but stood still at the door. When I turned to see if something's wrong, I almost dropped the plate I was holding.

_How could his eyes show the Mangekyou ?!_


	6. Chapters 6-7

_Chapter 6 – Itachi_

As I thought, I would find him here. I can tell that he is pretty lonely, but now when hasn't he been like that ? Maybe it's time I rewrote our brotherhood chapter.

"_Sasuke."_

"_You ?... But how is this possible ?! I… I saw you dying in front of me."_

"_I know. This will be a thing I will explain to you later, now I have got other things to say."_

"_I suppose that I already know them. You know that I will not change my mind, so spare me."_

"_You will always keep being my foolish little brother, won't you…you guessed right. But there are also some things you don't know."_

"_Other pack of lies ? Thought you spit it all out back then."_

"_I did. But this happened while I was among the dead. And now I thought you wouldn't like to destroy one of your own."_

"_What do you mean ? Why would I want to destroy you ?"_

"_It's not about me. It's about your nephew."_

"…_What ?! Nephew ? You mean your son ?"_

"_I do. You see, many things have changed. I am alive again, and I joined Konoha. I married Shadyn and she gave birth to Yuudai one year ago. Also, he may be one of the strongest shinobi that have ever existed – eversince he was in the womb, he developed skills of understanding the outer world. He grows up really fast, looking as if he is already 4 years old. Following the bloodline, he already mastered the Fire, Shadow and Lightning Release, along with the Sharingan. And he is practically just one year old."_

"_Well… this is definitely an unexpected reality. And I really thought that nothing could change my mind, not even you. But wasn't it for the revenge of those sharing our blood that I did every single thing in my life ? And now, that you are alive and even have a heir, our clan has enough chances to be restored. Right there, in Konoha…even though I hate it, maybe it's time I felt something else besides hate."_

I can't believe that he is finally able to see things clearly. It was easier than expected… _thank you, son._

"_My ways were always shrouded in mystery. I made you be hateful in order to make you be strong. The price you paid was the happiness you may have received if you made more friends and tried to start over with your life. But, little brother…I won't postpone things anymore now. I give you the chance to come back and have the life you deserved to eversince. Besides, there is one opponent that we should both target now – Madara. And it's not as much about everyone or anything else as it is about Yuudai. You may understand one day."_

Minutes passed until he finally approached me and nodded. His face seemed bitter, but I knew he was rejoicing the new chance. Then we headed to Konoha, filled with the happiness of the good old days.

_Chapter 7 – Shadyn_

My eyes couldn't slip away from his. The muddy red twisted with the black lines horrified me. Never could I imagine how this happened.

"_Is there something wrong, mommy ?"_

I realized that I must talk with Itachi first, and then tell him about this. But who knew when would he be back…

Taking a look outside, I caught a glimpse of two silhouettes. Before I started to panick, I already saw who they were and I rushed to the hallway.

"_He activated the Mangekyou !" _I shouted.

Itachi and Sasuke both looked slightly shocked. None of them said a thing, but rushed to Yuudai's room.

He took a look at his eyes and seemed to be even more confused.

After a while, when his eyes started to bleed, Itachi told him how to repress it and explained that he shouldn't use it anymore, for it causes pain and even blindness. Due to that, he was pretty tired and fell asleep instantly. It was then that we could gather at the table and talk about everything.

"_I was terrified. How could this happen, Itachi ?"_

"_I don't know. Yet, there is only one explanation."_

"_Which is ?" _Sasuke asked.

"_Back in his intrauterine life, he was aware of everything going on around him. But there must have been another cell, perhaps they were twins. And the only way he could gain the Mangekyou was by destroying it ad watching it die."_

His words felt like thousands of blades scratching my skin. Another cell ? Another child ? And he killed it ?... This is utter madness.

"_But what could have been the reasons why he did it ? Maybe it was undeliberatedly."_

"_It wasn't."_

We all triggered our looks from where his voice was coming, but muttered no word.

"_I could feel it…it was evil. It intended to kill both of us, mommy. And I didn't want that. I loved you, daddy loved you, and you both loved me. I had to show my love to you both, too."_

He knew his words would make me cry, but went on:

"_You know, now I realize everything you did for me. When I wander through the streets of this village, I see many bad things happening. Many orphans, bullies or weak kids. And I feel sorry for their condition. But the one who really made me realize how precious parents are was this guy, Naruto. He told me he had none, because they died saving his life. And I thought that that was a supreme sacrifice made out of love only. So, I don't want to ever put you in the position of saving my life with the price of yours. That is why I think this power of mine is a blessing, not a curse."_


	7. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

At least they have a nice mix of tub and shower here. And it's big. The hot water was running all over my body. It was extremely relaxing. I thought I could go on missions more often from now on…

I felt one cold hand gently caressing my skin, then the other one squeezing it gently. Even though the water was warmer, his lips still felt hot while playing with my ear, and then getting lower…

The next second, we were in bed. Naked and wet, didn't matter. He was standing on top, holding my hands tightly. But I never let him win those games, so we switched positions.

"_You think that one superhuman is not enough, Uchiha ?"_

He grinned and kept silent. This was a trap.

Yup. Suddenly I was all alone. Until…

I was thrown against the wall, my thighs being held by his strong manly hands. He was kissing and licking me all over, until I couldn't help it but moan. Then he threw me on the floor, almost reaching the climax. It felt as if we've never done it before, but as good as always.

"_Now I feel like an irresponsible mother." _I half joked.

"_Can you imagine that saying that at 22 would automatically throw you in a monastery ?" _he laughed.

"_Shut up, you are the irresponsible father. Yet, the lack of concern doesn't really bother me from time to time."_

"_I think it's time we left this village. Our mission is over, and so is my wild side, fortunately for you."_

I chuckled a little and started to pack things. I definitely miss my little prince. And I also wonder how things are going for Sasuke…


	8. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – Sasuke_

Nothing seems to be changed… people pretty much remained the same. Though I get a strange feeling by looking at all those things – maybe it's nostalgy.

"_Leave me alone, you stupid bullies !"_

"_What is it Sakura, don't you want attention from such wonderful bullies ?"_

"_I'd rather be dead !"_

I could hear them near, and of course that her voice remained the same – kind of silly, yet… nice.

"_We will show you the nearby woods sweetie, ha ha… what ?! Uchiha ?..."_

"_Let's run away, there is no way we can put up with him !"_

Hn. Lame villagers never ceased to show up, seems like.

"_Are you alright ?"_

I could see from her face that she was on the point of fainting. She probably thinks that I am a sort of ghost, or that she is dreaming.

"_S-Sasuke kun…?! You are back !"_

She jumped over me and hugged me tightly. The sweet scent of flowers flooded me, as well as a pleasant feeling of… _home_. Could she be anything like that ?..."

"_I…yeah, I guess I am. I still have to find accommodation and stuff."_

"_I can't believe it ! This is truly the greatest day of…my life. I know this may not sound appropriate, but I just moved next to Naruto's flat. I wanted to live on my own. So, if you still have no place where you could come back to, I will always be willing to offer you accommodation."_

Looking into her eyes I saw utter excitement. It must feel good to know that others cling their life to one move of yours… All this time she was in torment just because she loved me. Have I always been this lonely just because I turned my back to the love of the others, embracing my sole hate ?...

"_Thank you, Sakura…I will take that into consideration. But for now, I guess I have to find Naruto. He deserves to know that his goal was finally reached."_

"_Right ! He will be thrilled, I am sure of that. Nevertheless, I…just join me tonight at dinner. I always have to eat it alone as others are busy training. Will you ?"_

It will definitely be better than eating alone. And if I were to stop lying to myself anymore, her presence would fill the great hole I've been digging all those years in my heart.

"_See you at night."_


	9. Chapters 10-11

_Chapter 10 – Kakashi_

"_Ok, enough with Hide & Seek, it's time you went to bed Yuudai."_

Jeez, this kid is really amazing. And tiring… it's almost like his chakra never drops. Who thought something like this could be possible.

"_But Kakashi san, it's just 8:30 PM ! Besides, you promised me that you would tell me a story before I went to bed."_

"_Fine, fine, I guess you are a big boy now. Did you make any fangirls at the Academy ? You are an Uchiha, after all."_

"_Uh well…there are many girls who kinda seem interested in me. But I like this one, her name is Ayumi…her parents died during a mission one year ago."_

Hnn… I heard about her. She is from the Ryboko clan, famous for their chameleonic skills.

"_Does she like you too ?"_

"_She showed me her special technique once. She said that she doesn't show it to anybody, so I suppose that she somewhat does."_

Is he blushing ? Huh, the first touch of love must be really great.

"_But I am not sure…she missed today's training for some reason and I am kind of concerned…I can barely perceive her feelings but I can say that it is fear right now."_

"_And what do you want to do ? You know, I will only stay with you one more hour until your parents return. I can't let you go and seek for Ayumi."_

"_Then I should probably go to sleep. It was a tiring day…"_

"_Yeah…let's go upstairs."_

_Chapter 11 – Sasuke_

If I remember well, I never went up here to Naruto's house. Guess I never cared that much about him to. But it wouldn't be a bad idea if I check to see if he is home.

Hn, lights are off so I suppose I should come back another time.

"_Hey Sasuke, over here !"_

Was he at Sakura's place already ? Well… I guess this is gonna be fun.

"_Hey, Sakura, Naru-_

"_HOW THE HELL DID IT FINALLY OCCUR TO YOU TO COME BACK ?! I AM SO GLAD !"_

Ugh, I need… air. Here we go again, team 7 reunited.

"_Yeah, I…didn't Sakura tell you ?"_

"_She did, it was only a rhetorical question. Anyway, I really gotta go now, Iruka sensei will freak out again because of me being late."_

"_See you tomorrow at training Naruto ! Have fun."_

"_Yeah, thanks Sakura chan…And, Sasuke…don't hesitate to come to me whenever you like to. I… missed you."_

Have I really been that close to him all this time ? … Even though I am a terrible person, he found something inside me that knew it was like him. Interesting.

"_Sure…see you around."_

"_So, dinner's ready. I mean, maybe it got cold but I hope you like i- _

"_Sakura."_

"_Y...es ?"_

I closely studied her face. Would it always turn red when I was around her ? It somehow makes her cuter, though.

"_Thank you for inviting me over. Even if I cared less about you, you always cared the most about me. This is that feel I could never understand since a very young age, mainly because of Itachi. But you know me, and you know that I never open up to somebody."_

"_I still can't believe that you are back, that you accepted my invitation…and you know me too. I always tried to tell you everything, but I will always fail at doing it. But there is this feeling I've always got and let me down every time you rejected me, umn…"_

"_What do you mean ?"_

"_You know, the red thread of destiny thing… I always felt mine was entangled with yours."_

Red thread of faith, huh… and I always felt like mine must have been a slim trace of blood. Or at least, that's what I thought so far.

"_You see… it is still hard for me to heat up my heart. It's like giving up my entire previous existence. But I really think I should stop acting like that…I finally got the chance to live a normal life. I've got my brother back, a nephew, my old friends and…a woman who loves me unconditionally."_

Maybe this was a way too deep start. I can spot tears almost falling down her cheeks, but this time I am here to wipe them.


	10. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"_Ugh, finally we got home. I am dead tired, Itachi."_

"_I so enjoy your 'dead' subtle ways of asking for a massage."_

"_Oh shut up, it was just a tiny suggestion. Oy, Kakashi ! How have things been while we were away ?"_

"_Oh, well, nothing out of ordinary. No problems in the meantime. How was your mission ?"_

I almost chuckled as I glanced over to Itachi. I knew we would both think of the last day of being there.

"_It was nothing we couldn't handle. Thank you for looking after him, I will see you tomorrow to deliver the report of the mission."_

Phew, that was a quick cut-through. I guessed he always saved me when needed.

"_I will go to check up Yuudai. Good night Kakashi !"_

"_Yeah, wish you the same."_

I ran quickly to its room, being ecstatic about seeing my little boy again in days. I so wanted to give him long tight hugs and never let him go.

But as I opened the door, there was no trace of him. Only the empty sheets, and the opened window. _Where has he gone ?..._

I immediately went downstairs where Itachi was still chatting with Kakashi.

"_Where is he, Kakashi ?! What happened ?"_

"_What exactly do you mean, Shadyn ? He was there five minutes ago."_

"_But he obviously isn't now… where could he be ?"_

"_Hmm…he said something about a girl he liked from the Academy. She missed the training session today and he felt fear coming from her, or something like that. He seemed worried, but I forbid him to go search for her. It wouldn't be very unexpected if he didn't listen to me.."_

"_Oh, damn ! What if he will get hurt ? We should go find him !"_

"_Now, dear. You totally forgot who he is. He can definitely take care of himself., You are just overprotective like most mothers are."_

"_Doh, you are definitely one of those chilling fathers, Uchiha. But you can't talk me out of seeking for my child."_

"_Forget about it Shadyn, I will search for him on my way home. It was my mistake, after all."_

"_Oh no Kakashi, of course not. It was his decision, don't blame yourself. It's fine."_

"_I insist. You have things to do anyway. See you."_

"_Yeah, thank you !"_


	11. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 – Yuudai_

I can still sense her chakra, now even stronger. The fear got stronger as well, I hope she is alright though.

What were that shadows ? Hn…

"_Please, help !...Somebody !"_

"_You little fussy princess shall shut up unless you want me to pull off your hair ! "_

There she must be… hold still, Ayumi. I am here.

"_That's why I hate all those noisy kunoichi cry babies, you damn- UGH ! WHAT THE HELL ?!"_

"_Yuudai san !"_

"_Fucking kid, what was he thinking when he attacked me…huh ? Sharingan ? How is it possible ?"_

"_I don't necessarily want to hurt you – but you definitely won't let her get away so easily, so…"_

"_Don't you dare to – UGHH…can this be…genjutsu ?!"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_Are you alright Ayumi, did he hurt you ?"_

"_N-no, thank you Yuudai san ! But… what did you do to him ? It seems like it hurts very bad."_

"_It is just a genjutsu technique…and yes, I bet it is hurtful. Now let's get you back home."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . _

No lights on… I forgot she is all by her own. Maybe I should not leave her alone, but mom and dad are surely worried about me…

"_Thank you, Yuudai san. If you weren't there, I would have probably de-_

"_Don't say that. I am glad I spotted you in time…will you be alright ? I am sure that my Tsukuyomi will keep that guy away for some time."_

"_Sure…I can't thank you enough ! Go, your parents must be worried…see you tomorrow."_

I turned around, ready to leave, but…

"_Oh, Yuudai san…"_

That's when I felt her soft lips reaching my cheek. It felt… wonderful. I displayed a little smile and left.


	12. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"_I wonder if Kakashi found him…I still can't calm down. Ugh, why does it have to be that way."_

"_Let's see what does he have to say."_

The next second he was gone. I could hear them talking downstairs, so I immediately joined them.

"_Did you find him, Kakashi ?"_

"_Yeah… I could see him in the woods, probably fighting the guys who kidnapped that girl from the Academy. I wanted to interfere, but he seemed like he was done with them within a minute. Then he left, taking her home I presume. So, he must come back around now."_

"_Were you talking about me ?"_

"_Oh, thank goodness ! Come here !"_

I tightened my embrace as tears were flooding all over. How much have I changed since his existence…

"_Why didn't you tell Kakashi that you were leaving ? We all feaked out. Ok, mainly I did. Is that girl you saved alright ?"_

"_Well, he wouldn't let me go if I did, would he ? And yes, I got there at the right timing. Now I think I should go back to bed."_

He left by saying that, and so did Kakashi after nodding and saying goodbye. I think that things were alright eventually. Probably seeming still confused, Itachi grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, kissing my lips.

"_Told you that trust is all what he needed. Now let's go back to sleep."_


	13. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_**After 18 months**_

"_Okay, listen up jonins. Some of you will gather with your teams and head to north, and the other ones to south. Since there is more help needed in north, only two teams will go the other way down._

_Itachi, Shadyn, do you consider your teams strong enough to bear this kind of task ?"_

"_As far as I am concerned, my team has been training for several months exclusively for this type of missions. Also, I think that they all possess powerful skills that could help them cope with the enemy."_

"_Yeah…How's that girl of yours Shadyn, Ayumi ?"_

"_I watched her closely. My son often hangs out with her, and I got to know her since two years already. She is improving day by day, especially her kekkei genkai."_

"_Good…now, what about you, Itachi ?"_

"_They managed to work as a team eversince they faced the first target. So that made them quite powerful, even though the two of them don't possess special powers. And besides the set schedule, Yuudai works extra time, which give me the opportunity to help him improve and keep him under control. I think they are ready for this, Tsunade sama."_

"_Then so it be. Your teams will leave tomorrow and split at the crossroads. Be careful and keep your eyes both on the enemy and your kids. Good luck guys !"_

"_Definitely. Thank you, Tsunade sama."_

* * *

Here we are, in charge for the first time. It's almost like bringing up three other children besides my own, but I like it. They are almost 12, after all. Not really children anymore, but still fallible.

"_Dinner's ready, boys ! And if you are still training then I will be forced to show you my Kurome ( Zazen clan's doujutsu- meaning "black eye" )."_

"_I don't really wanna risk it. Maybe dad is of a different opinion."_

"_Well let's say that your mother is not a woman you'd like to…put up with."_

He grinned and exchanged looks with Yuudai as if they were talking about this topic before. Huh, guys.

"_You should have invited Ayumi over, she must feel over lonely eating by her own all the time."_

"_Yeah, you're right…we're eating together from time to time, but right now I wanted to take more time for training. I will invite her over after he return from our mission."_

"_Now, you are strong, Yuudai. Don't become a freaking robot like your uncle and father were. Just enjoy life, relax. I will take care of Ayumi so she will be safe."_

I took a quick look at Itachi to see his reaction, but he only gave that "I'll punish you in bed" stare. Maybe it's the mid age crisis.

"_I know, I trust you. You're the most powerful kunoichi I've ever met, after all. But I still gotta practice, you know. I'll take it easier if you say so…"_

"_Good. Are you finished ? You better go to sleep if you want to be fully prepared for the mission. Come here and give me a kiss."_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow. Night !"_

"_Can you give me my night gown ? I think I left it under the pillow. Jeez, I've got to finish all the packing up. You could help, Uchiha."_

"_Ugh, women and the packing of the entire house."_

I think I managed to blink once until he finished packing all our stuff and placed them in the corner of the room.

"_Good boy. Now maybe-_

"_I deserve to be rewarded, yeah."_

The next second our bodies were one, burning with savage passion.


	14. Chapters 16-17

_Chapter 16 – Sakura_

I still can't believe that the man of my dreams finally came back to me… that he offered himself to me, body and soul. That's more than I could ever expect from fate. I'd better get up and make breakfast for when he wakes up.

"_Where do you think you're going, cherry blossom ?"_

That's one sleepy voice you could recognize out of millions. It's still making me blush, as I can feel…

"_I thought you might be hungry…so I wanted to cook you something."_

"_The only thing I'm hungry for right now is you. So you'll better forget about everything else and come back here."_

"_Huh, as you wish then, Sasuke."_

Sweet, long expected reality. Nothing could make me get away from his embrace right now. _Ever._

_Chapter 17 - Shadyn_

"_Good. Morning, darlings ! I hope you slept well because we have several things to do today. First, mobilize and check the borders for intruders and second, spot and destroy the enemy. I am trusting you all. When needed, we will split up in pairs of two. Ayumi will come with me, and you guys will go together. Understood ?"_

"_Yes, Shadyn sensei !"_

"_The same will do we, except for the part that we will cover another area. Oremi, no matter what happens, you will stay by my side. Yuudai, I entrust you the other tasks. You guys be safe."_

"_Understood, Itachi sensei !"_

After this little introduction, we all took off and split at the crossroad. I only hope they will all be okay, no matter that Itachi couldn't really be defeated and so was Yuudai… kind of. The biggest fear should be of how well will my team do from now on…


	15. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

I only wish I knew for what kind of intruder are we looking. I can only feel dispersed chakra, and it's rather confusing.

….

What was that ?! It's like out of the blue there was a huge concentration of chakra in one single spot. Maybe I should go check… I can't take them with me, it would be too risky.

"_Ok, listen…I've got to check a certain area and I've got to do it on my own. You three gather together and find a safe place to shelter. Got it ?"_

"_But, sensei…you told me that no matter what, we will split in teams of two. So I will go with you."_

"_But this is dangerous Ayumi ! Ugh…in fact, you chameleonic skills might help you with the camouflage. Be it as you wish then. You two, be careful."_

"_Yes ! You be careful too Ayumi, sensei !"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_So, what exactly did you feel sensei ?"_

"_I…think it might be an old 'friend' from the Hidden Shadow Village. It's that type of chakra that I felt. Now, listen up. I want you to find a spot safe enough for you to camouflage until I take him down. Don't intervene, you will have no chance against him. Do you understand ?"_

"_At least I could call for help…but I trust that you will defeat him, sensei. I'll go find a good place to watch."_

You're getting closer and closer, huh. Very well then, let's end this.

"_How nice of you to be waiting for me, Shadyn. But this time I forgot to bring you roses."_

"_Funny, now tell me what you want, Seryon. Because I am sure as hell that you didn't miss me that much to come seek for me."_

"_Actually, you are wrong, my dear."_

In a couple of seconds he was standing close to my back that I could feel his cold breath on my skin.

"_But I don't blame you, you always thought you and your clan were unstoppable. But if the rest of us weren't so intrigued about all of you, we probably wouldn't have dated__**, isn't that so **__?"_

His hands were reaching all over my body while he was saying those words, then finally stopped at the side of my thigh, pulling out a kunai and cutting a small piece of skin.

"_You really know not what will be left of you when I'm finished, do you ? Even though you'd want to, our village was never capable of defeating our clan."_

"_Truly it wasn't. But now, it is."_

His eyes seemed too excited for only saying those words. I immediately jumped away and looked for Ayumi. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her chakra. That was good. Now it's time I showed him for the last time what the entire village was putting up with.

"_Bring forth that darkness in your eyes, darling. It's quite…turning on."_

Now that I think about it, he hardly changed. His hair was still long and ginger, and he seemed even younger. I wonder what have they been doing all this time over there, maybe conducting secret research.

"_It will eventually be turning off for you, Romeo. Juliet isn't going to get killed in this story !"_

I approached him, fixing my Kurome on his deep green eyes. I could see his thoughts now… damn, Itachi would slay him down for his thoughts only, if not for his deeds too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The hell ?! … Why is it that I cannot move ? Everything around is starting to darken… and it hurts.

"_Now, it will only take a couple of minutes until you will pass out, so I'm going to do it quick. What would be life without a little pain ?"_

The greatest pain will be the fact that he might even succeed in killing me. I can feel a sour liquid falling down my cheeks and reaching my lips, I guess he harmed my sight pretty bad. I hope that Ayumi won't intervene, I don't want both of us down. Damn it, I can't believe they managed to create something that powerful that can suppress Kurome…

"_Let her go ! Stop harming her eyes."_

Why, Ayumi ?... You know you can't do anything.

"_Well, well, well. Who are you supposed to be ? Don't bother to answer, I'll finish you even faster._

I felt a discharge of chakra and a powerful sound immediately after. He must have harmed her, but why is there no sound of impact ?

"_Huh… Yuudai san ? How did you find us ?"_

"_Shh, let's get out of here. I want you harmed no more."_

Yuudai ?! Is he alone, trying to save us ?...I can barely feel their chakra anymore, they probably got out of here. Thank goodness.

"_Another superhero ? I'll spare no more of you. Uh…is this village full of doujutsu users ?"_

Itachi ?!... But…

"_Unfortunately for you, you got the angriest one."_

"_Huh, the little queen cannot see you nor your brave attempt to save her."_

If I were in his place, I would definitely shut up. But at least Ayumi is safe and so is Yuudai…

"_So you want her, don't you…it would be far too cruel if I didn't share such amazing woman with you."_

What ?!... Did Seryon do something to him, too ? "

"_But once again, you wouldn't be able to love without a heart."_

"_What are you sayi-_

_Ughh !... _

What happened… did he kill him ? There is no chakra flowing in his body anymore…

Is my vision starting to recover … ? I guess that jutsu is over.

What ?! Did he… _rip his heart away just like that ?!_

"_Itachi…what…oh my God."_

Now I could feel him behind me, wiping away my tears of blood. But his hands were way bloodier…

"_I am sorry I didn't get in here before he managed to harm you…I would even tore his dead body apart. Please forgive me, my love."_

I stood still, listening to his pleasant, low voice. How could I not wash away the blood on my face with genuine tears now ?

"_Don't apologize again…I love you."_


	16. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

"_I am glad you are all back and safe. This was a way too dangerous mission for you as genins, but I trusted your senseis and it seems I did well. Your minor injuries will be treated at the hospital, so rush over there if any. Thank you, have a good day !"_

"_Yeah, thank you, Tsunade-sama. We will give you the report later. Good bye."_

It was just the two of us right now. Yuudai is probably hanging out with Ayumi and the others. I'd better prepare lunch for when Itachi will be done with that shower he's having.

"_Don't even dare. It's me who is cooking today. You sit down and relax."_

"_Huh, at least I tried." _I chuckled.

"_So, tell me. What else did he do to you ?"_

"_Umn, well, nothing much. Let's say that he is lucky that you already killed him."_

"_He was your boyfriend back then, wasn't he ?"_

"_Yea… that was just too long ago. But, wait, how did you know that ?"_

"_I could see some of the memories he had of you. And also the things he was thinking of when he spotted you."_

"_Oh, well, uh…"_

"_That's alright, I am pretty sure that there's nothing much left of his corpse to smash it to dust anyway."_

"_You'll never change." _I laughed.

He gave me a sweet grin and then minded of his cooking stuff. As I let my mind wander freely, I wondered how things are between Ayumi and Yuudai.

"_I wonder if they had sex."_

He didn't look at me instantly, but then he stopped stirring in the food and fixed me with his eyes.

"_Who ?"_

"_Our son and Ayumi, doh. I know it sounds ridiculous, but-_

My idea was interrupted by his soft laugh.

"_What ? Is that a yes ?"_

"_How am I supposed to know ?" _he said still smiling.

"_I don't know, you're his father, maybe he tells you things."_

"_Sorry to disappoint, but guys never talk about things like you girls do. Moreover, I'm sure as hell that he won't tell me a thing even if I asked."_

"_Yeah, you're all losers. All you want is a thing that you don't even dare to talk about with other guys."_

I showed a mean smile, and got next to him. Then I lifted on my toes and bit his neck. I loved to do that, even at our age. Oopsie, I made it bleed again.

"_How come you didn't even say a thing ? Thought it hurts."_

"_Thought you didn't want to know."_

"_I…better run away now, don't I ?" I chuckled._

"_I am home. We are, better said."_

I looked to where the words came from and saw a shy Ayumi holding my son's hand, yet a bit hidden behind him. Finally he brought her here.

"_Yuudai, Ayumi, finally ! I kept saying to him to tell you to join us at dinner but he didn't until now. Come on, take seat !"_

"_Ow, thank you Shadyn sensei, you are too nice."_

"_It's nothing. Tell me, are you hurt, what happened ? I lost my sight and I only heard something that was supposed to be you hit and crushing next to a tree."_

"_Well yeah, he hit me but Yuudai came there on time to avoid the impact. Just a few scratches, but apart from them I am fine."_

"_Thank goodness. If Itach didn't kill that scum I would have done it for sure."_

"_Get in line, mom."_

We all laughed, and then enjoyed the rest of our evening together, having a nice time.


	17. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 - Yuudai _

_**12 months later**_

"_You know, at your age I used to train the hardest on my own, just to defeat your father. And soon after that, Orochimaru took me under his wing and helped me become even stronger. Hn…kinda sad, if I were to recall it sincerely."_

"_I bet…I can't really understand how is it to be filled with hatred. Maybe I haven't had the chance to, not that I would like to. Wasn't there anything that made you happy ?"_

"_No, not even a thing. You probably think of Naruto and the rest of the guys, but I only found them annoying."_

"_Then what about Sakura ? I can say that she is able to do it now."_

"_Yeah, that is a correct presumption. But back then I was too aloof to even care about love. Maybe that is why I was so…whatever. But I am glad that you are surrounded by love and are not just like I was."_

"_Enough sorrow for the last survivors, now it's time that changed. And it did, even for you."_

"_Speaking of which, I think I promised Sakura I would cook tonight. So, I gotta go, you know what kind of cook I am already."_

"_Yeah, see you around."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

I hope Ayumi won't get too mad because of me being late.

She might hate it, but climbing through the window is more exciting than using the door.

Even the bedroom is full of steam. I'll wait for her until she gets out of the shower…

"…_Gosh ! You scared me to death. You know I don't li-_

"_Death won't get close to you while I am near, darling. And I know, but I can't help it. I like how you watch me as if I was a serial killer creeping into your house every time I'm doing it."_

"_Yeah, but you always leave the window open when you come in, and I am freezing."_

Words that are easy to guess. I closed the window and got behind her back, kissing her all over.

"_I hope that it won't hurt that bad as the last couple of times."_

"_I promise that this time I will try to be the most gentle possible."_

Or not.


	18. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

"_I can't believe how fast are they growing. It was like yesterday when they were genins, and now they are chuunins. There is hope for this generation."_

"_They need to be strong in order to survive now, don't they, Okoto ?"_

"_Yeah, you're damn right. But I still can't figure out how is your son so… brilliant ! He's 16 now, isn't he ?"_

"_His fast growing methabolism seems to be slowing down, so when he reaches the age of 20+ it will start slowing down as much as it fastened at first. Practically, he will enjoy youth so damn much. He's 16 and I'm only 28. I think I should start being jealous."_

"_Oh you should. And he's even got a girlfriend and so many fangirls. Teenage drama, I guess. Eh, we are just too old for that. Let's go get a beer !"_

"_Deal."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . _

"_Tendra, come here. Guess who will be my team mate to patrol the neighbourhood tonight ?_

"_Damn. Is it Deno ? Or maybe Vax ?"_

"_Not even close. Yuudai Uchiha."_

"_What ? But isn't he going with hir girlfriend ?"_

"_Most probably, but I've got a plan. I will show up just when the moment to leave comes and tell him Ayumi doesn't feel well, so that I could accompany him."_

"_And what will actually happen with Ayumi in the meantime ?"_

"_I will also tell her that Yuudai has headed to the other side of the village. Maybe she will get attacked by some beggars or something."_

"_Oh, well, that's cruel. But nice plan."_

"_See you tonight, maybe. Wish me luck !"_

"_Use protection, though."_

"_Why ? Wouldn't you want his babies, too ?" _

"_Haha, well, damn."_

_Chapter 22 – Yuudai_

"_So, Yuudai san, I am on my own too. You may want to team up with me. Or, now that we are all alone…_

She started stripping off her clothes one by one. The feeling she spread around tells me that this was a big set lie. Not that she wouldn't look great almost naked, but… I am not interested.

"…_You may want to try something else."_

I could feel her body now. Soft, warm skin. She was standing in front of me, in the middle of the woods, naked. And now she kneeled, approaching her hand to my pants. This was already going too far.

"_Look, Heshu, this is wrong. You can't make me do it by force and persuasion. I am sorry, but there is only one girl I love, and that happens to be the one you fooled today. So you better put your clothes back before the rest come and see you."_

"_I know you want it ! Seriously, who ever said no to me ? Just.. ugh, get back here ! Damn Uchiha – _

"_Heshu ? What are you doing here naked and yelling around ?"_

"_What ? Umn, nevermind. Just don't look, fucking perv !"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Finally, the spot where her chakra feels the strongest. Here she must be.

"_Ayumi, are you there… ?"_

A little wave of pain went through my body when I felt a slap on my right cheek.

"_What was that for ?"_

"_What was that for ? Why did you come over here after all, wasn't doing one girl per night enough for you !?"_

"_What are you talking about, I didn't even touch her. She intended to go down on me and stuff, but-_

"_Screw you, Uchiha. I knew you wanted just one thing only. You all think this is funny, but it's awful. Just… go away."_

Here we go again… she won't listen to me until I won't show her how things actually were. Losing her over one slut is nowhere near as worthy.

"_Despise me if you feel like, but just let me show you the truth."_

I took her hand and held it tight so that she won't het out from my grip. I could feel her hate in that moment, a hate that was coming straight from the heart. I think I should hate myself too for that pain I was putting her through, even though it was meaningless. Maybe she will figure it out if she is willing to let me prove it to her.

"_Now, stop weeping…look into my eyes and just try to wander through my mind until you find that certain occurrence. I won't stop you from seeing anything, neither distort reality."_

"…_You're lucky I feel something for you, because otherwise I would have already buried you alive."_

"_I don't doubt…now concentrate."_

Hate was slowly fading, being replaced by a feeling of confusion and anger. I could tell that she reached the right spot when she gave up all the negative feelings and started to reveal the amount of love she was bearing for me. Now that was strong.

"_I…am sorry. I don't know why I chose not to trust you, maybe it's because I love you so much and I thought that it would be easy to lose you to a prettier girl. Even though she is a mess."_

"_We have been together all those years, and now you are telling me that ? Ayumi, I only hope you reached some feelings while you were wandering in there. I could never love another girl like I do love you. Flesh remains flesh, it will always tempt us, but love is stronger. At least, mine is."_

As expected, she burst into tears and threw herself into my arms. I held her close to my chest and placed one kiss on her forehead. It has already been raining for a couple of minutes and we were soaking.

"_I'd better take you home now, you'll catch a cold otherwise."_

"_Spend the night with me. Do to me whatever you wanted do to to her… I won't oppose. I just want to feel like I am yours and that you are mine, flesh and blood, mind and soul. Please."_

"_You… don't have to do that, you know. You are not a slave, Ayumi. You are mine and I am yours, but I will not use you. Not even once."_


	19. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 – Shadyn_

Jeez, I forgot to go to the market. Again… I hope Itachi will eat those leftovers though.

"_I'm back."_

"_Oh, just in time. I…well, you liked them yesterday, you will eat them now too."_

"_You forgot to go buy food again, didn't you…"_

"_Yeah, I know I am an awful wife, but I am also a mother and a sensei, so spare me. By the way, wasn't Yuudai supposed to return from that mission already ?"_

"_I won't put up with an angry mother then. Actually, on my way back I walked by Ayumi's house and the lights were on. Just saying, you could stop worrying about him."_

"_But how do you know for sure that he is over there ?"_

"_Oh, just believe me. He is just like I was and is growing more and more similar day by day."_

"_Oh, so you spent your nights with girls as well. Interesting, thought you were the robot type. Or maybe girls like something… electrical." I let out a mean laugh._

He looked at me smiling and I knew immediately knew what that meant. I guess he will skip eating for tonight.

_The next day ~_

"_Now that you are all here, I want to make an official announcement. In order to complete the necessary number of jonins patrolling the village, I summoned two siblings from Kirigakure. I got to rush to the office work at the moment, but I entrust you that you will help them to get familiarized with the area. So long !"_

Hn. Jonins from Kirigakure ? There must be something rotten in the state of Denmark. Maybe I should watch them carefully in discretion.

"_Excuse me. My name is Zyno. As you were told, I am very unfamilarized to Konohagakure. I thought that you might want to show me everything."_

"_Oh, sure. My name is Shadyn. I think that we should start by showing you the nearby woods where shinobi are generally patrolling at night. Follow me."_

"_Of course…"_


	20. Chapters 23-25

_Chapter 23 – Itachi_

"_I wonder what's with this choice of Tsunade sama. Two strangers won't change anything into better."_

"_Yeah, I know…and they seem pretty dubious as well. We should keep an eye on them."_

"_Speaking of which, the blonde chick is coming in your direction. I think I should retreat."_

Ugh, they're never gonna change.

"_Umn hello, my name is Kendra. I am the new jonin, as you've seen…I was told that my first mission will be in the abandoned area of the Uchiha estate. I don't really know where it might be, would you like to help me find it ?"_

Uchiha estate ?... Now this seems to be an interesting kind of mission.

"_My name is Itachi…Uchiha. I will lead you there with no problem."_

"_Oh, so you are one of them ! Great. Just as great as your long shiny hair, by the way."_

"_Umn, uh…thanks."_

_Chapter 24 – Shadyn_

"_So, this is the usual spot we gather to team up and patrol. But this is kind of late for doing that, I wonder why did they put you in charge with this now."_

"_So do I wonder…"_

Even though I didn't see him, he was getting closer. He placed his arms around my waist and caressed my leg, pulling my skirt up. He was smelling so attractive and manly that I could barely stop myself from enjoying his delightful touch. And this was so wrong…

"_Don't scream, darling…it's alright. I could feel what you were craving for the second you first set your eyes on me. Now let's do it properly…"_

With one swift move he took my kunai out of its place and gently cut the top I was wearing. He started kissing and licking my throat in a manner that drove me crazy. I never craved anything like that before as I was craving him to be inside me. It was almost… as if it was an unreal wish.

"_But…how, here ? I…just can't stop thinking of what you'd do to me. Do it quicker !"_

I couldn't believe that I was the one saying those words. But it unbelievably felt like there was no Earth or thing surrounding us anymore, that anything we'd do for pleasure would be the climax of life itself. But as we were doing it, every minute that passed took away my guilt as well.

_Chapter 25 - Itachi_

I don't know what was her point. To travel from one village to another just to hook a man ? We've been walking to this place for thirty minutes and she never ceased to hold my arm.

"_Here we are. Are you doing this mission alone ?"_

"_Well, Hokage told me to pick one of you to accompany me. So, since you are an Uchiha, could you tell me more about your clan ? Or maybe even show me the insides ?"_

Not a hell of a spy, though. Kirigakure must have ran out of them to send such ninjas in here. But let's do as she wishes.

"_I think I could… ladies first."_

As we walked through the estate, we stopped at our former house. It was empty and dusty… and some traces of blood could have still been spotted. For somewhat reason, she stopped in my bedroom back then.

"_Wow, what a…dark place. It's almost as if I could feel the sorrow and the anger of the previous inhabitant. Who did it belong to ?"_

"_It actually belonged to me…"_

"_Oh, I see… you must have lived a tough life. But it's no harm, some things are set just to heal the wounds…_

She quickly turned around and bend to pick up some photographs that were lying on the floor. As soon as I looked, the sight was almost brain washing. In one split second my hormones were taking control over my entire body, and there was only one thing that I wanted to do the most in that moment.

"_Oh, so your life wasn't the only thing you liked to be tough …It's alright, Itachi…we could play a little bit tonight freely, don't we ?"_

I didn't even answer her question, but surrendered myself to the will of not doing it. The moments that followed filled up the entire house with moans and screams. These were the only things that I could hear, as the voice of my conscience was savagely silenced.


	21. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 – Sakura_

Huh, I wonder if it's true… maybe I should buy a test. But I am afraid of his reaction… what if he doesn't want to be daddy yet ?

"_What's wrong, Sakura ? Are you feeling well ?"_

"_Oh, Sasuke, how come you are home already ?"_

"_It seems like they brought two extra members so that we could take more days off. Anyway, what is it ?"_

"_Umn, well..actually, it's nothing. I'll lay the table for you."_

He got near me and looked me straight into the eyes, taking my face into his hands.

"_There were years I spent with you and since our first encounters I could figure out that this kind of face reflects nothing but a bad mood. So spit it up."_

"_I think I am pregnant ! And I know you d…_

"_You know what ?... Were you anxious about telling me this because you thought I wouldn't like to be a father ?"_

"_Actually, yes. I guess I still consider the old you when it comes to intimate things. But I know that you love me, so, probably things are better after all."_

"_Let me tell you one thing. You can never know how is it to be a parent until you put up with kids. And spending time with little Yuudai only made me realize that the family I lost was a family yet to be recovered. Through me, through you. So, you'd better not ruin my happiness and get a positive pregnancy test !"_

One tear fell down as I couldn't abtain from showing my excitement. I was going to be a mother. The mother of a child whose father was my teenage love. How great is that ?


	22. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 – Shadyn_

I hope there are no bruises over my body… and I hope that we won't figure this out. Well, damn. A few bruises won't be spotted, I guess. Was that the door ? I think he entered the bedroom. I'd better rush over there and act like nothing happened.

"_Hey – ugh, I guess I told you to not smoke in here. Nevermind, are you hungry ?"_

He stood there in silence, lying on the bed and smoking. I got no answer so I assumed that we could just go to sleep. I lied next to him and we both looked hollowly at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he broke the ice:

"_He screwed you, didn't he ?"_

If I weren't in bed, I think I would have hit the floor already. How could he know ? Did he see us ?

"_What…what are you talking about ?"_

No words came from his mouth but he brutally pulled me over him and grabbed my thighs, now more visbily bruised.

"_About this…did you enjoy it ?"_

"_Ouch, what the hell ? Let me go, it hurts."_

"_Thought you liked it rough. Or maybe now you only want him in between there."_

I was ready to counter his verbal attack when I caught a glimpse of a small lipstick stain on the lower side of his shirt.

"_Thought you didn't particularly enjoy blowjobs. Guess we are even."_

The look on his face was something I couldn't figure out. We acted like two brainwashed teenagers. Yet, our condition was as suspicious as the two of the Kirigakure ninjas.

"_It wasn't me, it wasn't you…but what could it have been so efficient to fool us both ?"_

"_I…don't know, Itachi. I only want to meet them again and kcik their asses. Bitch's cunt first. How dare she touch my man."_

"_I guess that it's obvious that your playmate will end even worse."_

"_Considering the fact that you pulled the heart of that guy's chest only because of his thoughts, I don't even wanna know."_

Then he gave me a sincere smile, pressing his lips next to mine for what it seemed to be hours.


	23. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

"_I'm gonna get something to drink Saku chan. Do you want red wine as well ?"_

"_Umn, I don't think I can drink alcohol anymore."_

"_Oh, and why is that ? Don't tell me…!"_

"_Yes…I'm pregnant !"_

"_Can't be ! I'll have a niece. Or a nephew, who knows. Now tell me, what did Sasuke say about this ?"_

"_At first I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not…but I did and he seemed very enchanted by the news."_

"_I am so happy for you two ! I mean, I know how has it been for me and Itachi, and if it does feel at least the same as it felt for us, then it will be perfect."_

"_I hope so, too. Thank you so much Shadyn san, I appreciate your kind words."_

"_And deeds ! I won't leave you alone at all, as long as I am free. Now I'd better finish my drink quickly and go back home, it's almost supper time."_

"_So, how does it feel now that you're gonna be a dad ?"_

"_Hm…I don't know, it's a new feel. How did it feel for you ?"_

"_Like a new chance. A new chance to start over and reconcile with both my past and present. I only regretted the fact that I couldn't be there with her."_

"_I guess that this is how I am getting to perceive it as well…"_

"_Do you have any preference regarding its gender ?"_

"_I would probably cope better with a boy, but a girl would be nice too. I only hope everything will go well."_

"_It will. But you'd better take a couple of days off from time to time to stay with Sakura. She'll need you. I'm sure Shadyn will spend as much time as possible with her too."_

"_Yeah, I'm grateful for that. I should go back to work though, otherwise I won't be granted any day off. See ya…onii san."_


	24. Chapter 29

_Chapter 30 – Yuudai_

She may be late for her duty, but I just can't wake her up. She looks like an angel over there. I'll surely won't forgive myself if I'll let bad things ever happen again.

"_Mmm…Yuudai, what are you doing ? Why didn't you wake me up ?"_

"_I couldn't. Have you ever looked at your sleepy face or listened to your sleepy voice ? I doubt, dear."_

"_Ugh, you're always that charming. I may even forget about the pain you put me through and plot revenge on that slut."_

"_Did I hear what I just heard ? You, swearing ? Now that's cute."_

"_Well that's just because of the great amount of time spent with you, so shut up. Let's go, we're already late. Oh, by the way, do you remember that girl's night spent with Sakura and Shadyn sensei ?"_

"_Yeah, I guess…after we guys gathered up we hardly remembered what we did the previous day."_

"_Oh, typical…well Sakura told us that she is pregnant ! You're gonna have a little cousin seems like."_

"_Really ?... Well that's cool, even though it's funny trying to imagine Sasuke as a dad."_

"_I know right ! Okay, we should really gotta go now. But not before - "_

"_I kiss you hard."_

"_And nothing more. L-A-T-E, boy, do you get it ?"_

"_Doh, since when have you become such a woman."_

"_Since you've become such a man. Come on !"_

"_Okay, I really hope you enjoyed your days off because we've got to train hard the following weeks. Try to keep in shape for whatever tasks you may be given. Ayumi, can I speak to you a moment ?"_

"_Sure sensei, what is it ?"_

"_Tell me that it wasn't my son who did this to you."_

"_Ugh…what exactly ?"_

"_The bruises and bites…Jeez, they're all just like that."_

"_Umn, well…you're right sensei. It's a relief that you said that, I thought he was the one going insane or something."_

"_Between you and me, that's probably his father's legacy. Huh, but let's get working for now and chat later."_

"_Right !"_


	25. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30 – Shadyn_

_"I will definitely not approve your mission in Kirigakure."_

_"Ow thanks dad. Since when do I have to get your approval ?"_

_"You know what happened the last time you were on mission. I just don't want that to happen again. Plus, I still haven't killed that little lover of yours."_

_"Really ? Neither did I kill your bitch. Your forget who I am, Uchiha…I've never been a weak crybaby, so you'd better stop underestimating myself. I know you are worried, but I am an adult in charge of 3 teens's life, so I am sure I can take care of myself."_

_"Ugh, why are women so stubborn all the time…"_

_"I AM going. You make sure that Yuudai will be alright and that you'll have enough food. I'm counting on you, darling."_

Really thinking that I might have set my point straight, I went near him, attempting to kiss him. But I was left in great shock when he just swiftly turned around and left, giving me the coldest stare ever. He never behaved like that before.

_"Hey, mom, I'm so hungry, can you cook me something while I'm going to feed the cat ?"_

_"I've already fed little cutie Tina. Take a sit, it will be ready in a few minutes. Umn, have you seen your dad ?"_

_"Yeah, he just left. He didn't seem the happiest guy in the world, though. What happened, did you have a fight or something ?"_

_"Huh, you can say that. He is just being overprotective."_

_"With you ? Now that's funny."_

_"I know…but I guess men will always treat us like we were the most sensitive and defenseless creatures ever. Humph."_

_"Well sorry to disappoint but you kind of are. Ayumi hates me too for that, you know."_

_"I guess darling that iy's enough with your father's contribution in your character. Damn genes, why didn't you take mine ? They would have been better."_

_"Haha, I guess that's none of my fault."_


	26. Chapter 31

_Chapter 32 – Itachi_

Why can't she understand at least once in a lifetime that I only want to protect her. Because I love her. But maybe she will change her mind the following days… 

~ Shadine's POV 

It's already 1 AM and he hasn't arrived home… I wonder what could he be doing. I hope he is fine… and not lying dead drunk into a pub or something. Maybe I should got check.

Geez, it got really cold in the last 2 hours. Perhaps it would be easier to ask around, still… I'll check the pubs he may be in.

Great, no trace of Itachi. Where the hell is he now ?! I'll smack him as soon as we'll meet.

Even though it's late, I'd fancy going for a walk by the lake, or even in the woods. I hope that it will help me ease off a little…

What was that glimmer over there ? Deep red, huh… it must be him.

"_Itachi, are you over there ? If yes, please come home, it's already late."_

No answer so far. Huh, maybe I should return home…

Yuudai must be sleeping. The bedroom seems to be intact, so I guess he didn't return in the meantime. The best I could do is to sleep.

….Huh, what time is it ? Maybe I should check…

What ?! Was that Itachi ? I should rush to the balcony.

But the second I turned around he wasn't there anymore. Was it… _a dream _?

~ The next morning ~

"_Aren't you having breakfast ?"_

"_No, I'm in a hurry, Kakashi told me to be there 20 minutes earlier. Has dad left early ? I haven't seen him today."_

"_I…he must have left, sometime. Be careful."_

"_Huh…yeah, sure. See ya."_

I was waiting for him evey night. But he never showed up. Neither today, nor tomorrow, noe the following week. I already started to cry and feel guilty. All I wanted was him to come back. But I didn't know anything about where he might be or why did he left for so many days.

"_Stop worrying Shadyn, I'm sure he is alright, he is just mad or something. But he will eventually return…"_

"_Yeah, maybe…I should be more concerned about you and the little unborn."_

"_Oh no, that's not what I meant, just please calm down and try not to cry anymore…"_

"_Why should she cry, Sakura ?"_

It wasn't necessary for me to look to know that it was him.

"_Itachi ! Where the hell have you been ? Do you know how much did I worry for you ?!"_

"_I've been in there, I guess…and brought the little Kirigakure pair with me, but unfortunately for them they enver came back. Now I guess it is safe for you to go on that mission."_

He finished his sentence and passed by me, but it felt as if he passed right through me. Coldness… a deep, dark coldness radiating from him. That was all I could sense.

"_Saku chan, would you mind me going upstairs for a moment ?"_

"_It's okay, I'm leaving now, you two have a lot to talk I presume. See ya !"_

"_Thank you ! Later."_

Whatever it was, I was ready to face it. To ask the hell out of him. I went upstairs and opened the door, but he wasn't there. I heard the shower running and couldn't wait no more. I entered the bathroom and stood still, facing him.

"_Well that's a nice way to respect one's privacy."_

"_Privacy ? What on Earth happened with you ? Why did you leave for so many days, are you insane ?"_

I spotted a subtle grin on his face right before I figured out his swift pull. The next second I was all soaked up. He threw me next to the wall with water running all over our bodies.

"_I guess that was the only way I could please you, you little spoiled girl. You wanted the mission, you're getting it. Safely, now."_

"_Okay, I can't figure out whether this is roleplaying or not, but…you could have said where you were going, at least."_

"_Anger wouldn't let me. I know you cried, I know. I deserve your hate. It only outlines my love, after all."_

"_Deep…so deep I'm gonna die and drag you back in hell. Never do that again Uchiha, did you hear me ?!"_

"_Shh. I've been there enough."_


	27. Chapter 32

_Chapter 33_

"_Morning sunshine. Wanna spend your youth with me ?"_

"_Oh jeez, that Gai way of acting wouldn't suit you in thousand years."_

"_Have you seen my cigarettes ?"_

"_No, but unless you wanna see my fists stop smoking in here. It's not a good example for kids to follow."_

"_Oh, Yuudai is already smoking occasionally. Now, can you give them, they're behind your back."_

"_He is WHAT ?! Oh my, you're the most careless father ever. Fucking Uchiha. I should use Edo Tensei too just to revive your mom so that she could kick your ass."_

"_Who used Edo Tensei for that ?"_

"_Well not really for that, but I guess you already know about that… don't you ?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_It was Sasuke…he revived all four hokages just to gather information whether he should destroy or defend Konoha. After he killed you, he wanted to know the whole truth."_

"_Really ? He never told me that he did that. Interesting…"_

"_As you never told me that you were helped by Obito to annihilate your clan. And now he and Madara won't avoid to take advantage of their power in order to unleash that genjutsu on all of us. I… don't really know if I want to think about it."_

"_You're skeptical, aren't you ? It's not them against a handful of uncapable shinobis, it's them against all Five Great Shinobi Countries. And there's me, Sasuke, and Yuudai sharing the same blood with them. This will definitely help."_

"_Ugh, I know, Itachi, but imagine that none of them would die, it's almost like a plague which you thought was healed but it secretly lingered devouring you from inside out. We are many, yet they have a well set strategy and who knows what other secret weapons or skills."_

"_Now, we're already working on this, you don't have to spend your cute morning voice mumbling about war."_

"_Still not getting your cigarettes, dear."_

"_Not yet. Eh that's fine, I gotta go now. I'll take some from Yuudai's pack."_

"_IT WILL BE DONE WITH THE GOOD WILL UCHIHAS IF I WILL LAY MY HAND ON YOU BOTH ! NOW GETH THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO ASHES."_

"_Yeah, bye darling. Cook tomatoes tonight, Sasuke and Sakura are coming over."_


	28. Chapter 33

_Chapter 34 – Shadine_

Hnn, I wonder how that recipe was: carrots, peppers, pork, tomatoes and…damn, I think I'm gonna cook something else. There are so many vegetables in here, I should pick already so it's gonna be too late.

"_Hey, Shadyn."_

"_Oh, Kakashi ! Hi, what are you doing ?"_

"_I just passed by and remembered that I had nothing to eat home, so I was going to get some. What about you ?"_

"_Well Sasuke and Sakura are coming over tonight and I had to do the shopping. Why don't you join us ? You can come with me."_

"_Uh, well…I guess it will be nice. Deal."_

"_How are you in the kitchen ? I think I'll need some help."_

"_Not __**my best**__, but…you can definitely count on me."_

"_Good, I'll peel those onions and you can slice the tomatoes."_

I've always hated peeling onions. It made me cry just because of their spicy smell. Tears were already flooding my face and that was only the beginning.

"_Here, let me wipe them away. We can switch places if you want to."_

Him being that close to me was as unusual as pleasing. He looked me into the eyes for a few seconds then we both woke up from that reverie.

"_Umn, thanks… no, it's okay, I'll deal with them !" _I smiled.

After I peeled the onions and cleaned the table, I turned around and could see Kakashi's reflection in the cupboard glass. He was sucking his finger, probably because he had accidentally cut himself. I've never seen him taking his mask off, yet know the fine shape of his lips could be clearly spotted. I automatically walked into his direction, wanting to take care of the wound. To my amazement , he didn't even hesitate or show a sign of pulling his mask back up. Instead, he turned around and displayed a mild smile. That immediately erased my intial intention and made me stare at his beautiful, young face. Before I realized I was slowly touching and caressing his face along with his jaw line. He pulled me closer and my lips finally got a taste of his. It was wrong, but it was happening, and we enjoyed it…

The door slam brought us back to reality. I took a step behind and watched him how with a swift move pulled the mask back on his face.

"_Oy, mom…Kakashi sensei, how come you're here too ?"_

"_I… was just helping your mother around. I probably sho-_

"_Great, I owe you that. By the way, dad said that he won't make it home tonight due to an unexpected mission Tsunade put him in charge of. I'll go pick Ayumi up and we will be back by 7 o'clock. Bye now !"_

Unexpected mission ? Well it probably was as unexpected as the last occurrence…

"_Ok darling, see ya."_

As soon as he left I turned back to Kakashi in order to apologize. As if he read my mind, he was the one to speak first:

"_I am sorry…it was my fault."_

"_But, how could you say that ? I was the one who kissed you. You do-_

"_And I was the one who pushed it further. It's better if I left for now…"_

As soon as I saw him heading to the door, I stepped in front of him and wanted to speak my mind, but none of us actually said something. It was then when I felt like things were better this way.

After almost two hours the rest have finally arrived. Everything that Kakashi helped me cook was looking delicious and there were definitely no leftovers. We enjoyed our time together, and I was so glad to see all of them like that, in love and totally happy-go-lucky. Sakura was finally feeling better and Sasuke took some days off just in case she needed him. Ayumi passed the Chuunin exam and it was a big opportunity for her to celebrate along with all of us. It was almost midnight by the time they left, as well as Yuudai who was spending the night at Ayumi.

When I finally finished cleaning around, I only felt the urge to go and lay down a bit. It was a few minutes past midnight that I spotted a shadow at my window, gazing at me. I immediately got up and opened the balcony door. He approached me slowly, almost hesitating. But when he finally got inside, it was just a matter of second before I savagely ripped his mask off and got thrown against the wall. With a gentle touch he went through my entire body, stripping it.

Now I was lying on the bed, pulling his soft, gray hair as he was down there. I couldn't remember such another experience besides the one with Itachi, but this definitely felt great.

We spent half of the night shrouded in passion, never thinking about the coming of the dawn.


	29. Chapter 34

_Chapter 35 – Shadine_

I could feel the warm sun rays on my skin. My eyes opened against my will and I took a look around. I was alone. _Was it… was it just a dream ?_

"_Morning, sleepy."_

Itachi's voice was coming from the bathroom, he was probably shaving. But… what happened, had he seen us ? Or it was him last night ?

"_Umn, mornin'. Is everything okay, when did you arrive home ?"_

"_Why wouldn't it be okay ? Just half an hour ago, but you were sleeping and I couldn't wake you up, you were too cute."_

A blade of guilt sliced my skin as I was listening to his words. He loved me, he trusted me and what was I doing… and most importantly, with whom. I couldn't look him into the eyes again, not very soon at least.

"_Ugh I guess I should get out of the bed and prepare breakfast. Are you hungry ?"_

"_I'm not, and Yuudai seems to be away so it's only you who is eating. How was yesterday, did you guys have fun ?"_

For a second, both my mind and my body froze. It had to pass several other ones until I could finally figure out what was he inquiring and answer.

"_Definitely, they all seemed to enjoy everything around them. We pretty much had fun…how was your mission ?"_

"_Not such a big deal, only to guard an ANBU mission from outside."_

After a long pause, I got up and headed to the bathroom to confront his unaware glance. I planned to act naturally, and the fact that he was leaning with both hands over the sink was rather intriguing. After a closer look, I could spot tears of blood leaking down from his eyes. Panick flooded over me and I immediately got next to him, trying to reach the source of the problem.

"_Itachi, what has happened to you, why are your eyes bleeding ?!"_

"_Mangekyou never stops improving, you know…"_

"_But doesn't it take special events or feelings to change ?"_

"_Hmph…I think that what happened last night was a good feeling to start with."_

Did he… know ?!

"_What exactly do you mean ?"_

_~ KNOCK, KNOCK !_

"_Mornin, Itachi kun, are you hu- huh ? Oh, you must be his…wife."_

Have I been transported to another dimension or what the hell is happening ?!

"_Who… are you ?"_

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you. She is an…old acquaintance who will stay with us for a week, she is visiting."_

"_Oh my, you are bleeding ! Let me clean this for you."_

She passed by myself as if I wasn;t there. As if I was trash. And moreover, she was invading our no longer privacy. But what was essential… _did Itachi know about me and Kakashi_ ?..."


	30. Chapter 35

Chapter 36

"_How long is it until your due date ?"_

"_Tsunade said that no more than three weeks. We've got a little future kunoichi over here !"_

"_Can't wait to hold her ! Have you thought about the name ?"_

"_Hmm, it will probably be something like Hinari or…Aney. I can't make up my mind already !"_

"_Hmph, anything but not Senya."_

"_She's a nuisance, isn't she ? I still can't understand her nerve, to come into your house and hit on Itachi like that."_

"_I… think I deserve it somehow."_

"_What ? Why would you ? This never happened to you too or stuff. Right ?"_

"_Right, not this…but, Sakura, please promise that this will stay just between you and me."_

"_O-okay, what is it ?"_

"_I…the night when we celebrated at our place, I ended up alone in the house. Before you all came, I met Kakashi in town and invited him to join us. But…things went kinda far and we kissed, eventually. And, moreover, we actually spent the night together after that…I am nothing but a bitch."_

"_W-what ?... Uh, no Shadyn, don't say that. I am sure that it was just…an occurrence. But, I can imagine none of you doing that…I mean, Kakashi sensei, knowing that he was reading all those pervy books back then. Hah ! Tell me, was he even good ?"_

"_Oh, Jesus ! What are we talking about, maybe Sasuke will hear us. I think that Itachi already knows but told me nothing concrete…and yes, he was…amazing. But that's the only thing that you get !"_

"_Haha, that's enough ! Oh, you two are nuts. Let's hope that nobody else will find out."_

"_Yeah, now I think I better go home. Who knows what that vixen is doing to my man. Look after yourself, Saku ! Bye !"_

"_That's for sure, see ya !"_

Hm, it seems kind of quiet. I'll go to the bathroom first and then check up on them.

What is this ?! A foamy bathub with rose petals and candles ? I bet they are not waiting for me. I'd better look for Itachi.

"_Oh, watch out ! You almost made me fall !"_

"_This is my house, you watch out. Who did this ?"_

"_Why so curious ? I just wanted to feel good in this nice house of yours."_

"_You could have had a bath in your own bathroom you know, not in the one from our bedroom. Where is Itachi ?"_

"_I don't know, probably getting ready for the foamy water."_

It was too easy to punch the hell out of her. I went to the bedroom instead and hoped to find him there. He was smoking and hollowly watching through the window.

"_Why is she doing all this ?... Look, I know I am a whore, but this is… is already too much for me. Itachi…"_

He threw away the cigarette and stood still for a few seconds. After that he turned around and stared at me almost painfully.

"_I guess that the sharing is caring thing applies only in my case, huh ?"_

"_How did you know about that ? Who told you ?"_

"_Shadyn, Shadyn…don't you already know that there is no need to witness or hear a thing just to find out that it happened ? I am incredibly sorry for you, but it just happened that I learned about your wild night. And by the way, I wasn't the one who brought Senya in here. I'm no avenger."_

I couldn't help it but cry. Cry, cry, cry over my pitiful condition. Was I that weak ? If I already surrendered myself to temptation, it was not over yet. I had to deal with that woman as soon as possible.

"_I'm speechless…I deserve nothing right now. Not even your kindness and understanding towards this. If you feel like doing it, then do it – I won't stop you two. I've gotta pay for my mistake."_

"_Do you think I'd enjoy doing another woman ? …Being trapped into a genjutsu is one thing, but doing it deliberatedly…is a different one. I'm happy that he was a Sharingan use though, at least he could reach the right spots no other men could."_

"_Ugh, I thought you wouldn't be so easy on it…"_

"_I've got my genins waiting for me already. Hope you won't need a sensei to teach you things again."_

After he shallowly placed a kiss on my forehead, he left along with Senya. It was more than painful, but that was the price I've got to pay. And that was just the beginning.


	31. Chapter 36

_Chapter 37_

After all those lonely and shallow days with Senya around, I've got nothing to do but housework and sensei stuff. When I came home, Yuudai was the only one who made me happy. But he was gone most of the time, and thatmade the pain in my heart feel even worse. I decided to check up on him to see if he was home this time. The water was clearly running, so I supposed he was having a shower. In the meantime I looked around his room and noticed a lot of things, but the one who drew my attention most was a little billboard oh which hung pics and maps. It was a name written down there: Ryu Nesko. The appearance of the pics was rather macabre, and I immediately realized that this guy was no endeared person of Yuudai. I heard the water stop and after a couple of seconds he was in the room too, wearing only a towel.

"_Mom ? What are you doing here ?"_

"_I just got back from today's training session with my students. So, I wanted to check on you, I missed you."_

"_I missed you too. Come here, I know you want lots of hugs."_

"_Yeah, you know me so well. Listen, what is this billboard of yours about ? It doesn't seem really nice."_

"_Oh, that…nevermind it."_

"_Judging by your facial expression, I think there is actually something about it."_

As soon as I pushed things, his eyes started to fill with deep, vermilion tears. A powerful feeling… that must be. Was it hate … ?

"_It won't be, soon. Neither will he."_

"_W-what do you mean ?! And why are your eyes bleeding ?"_

"_Business, momma. Better stay out of it. Tsk, Mangekyou and its freaky reactions to feelings."_

"_Do you plan on killing that guy ?! Are you insane ? What did he do that wrong though ?"_

"_Everything. Because everything he might be doing, he is either hitting on Ayumi or tease her. One warning was enough, there's no need to be patient with such scums."_

"_So it was this guy who almost got killed and showed him on the news ? You are out of your mind ! I know you're taking after your father but it's too much already. Ugh, like one of you wasn't enough anyway."_

"_Now, you'd better worry about that slut trying to steal him from you and worry less about my affairs. Why are you turning your blind eye to her, can't you see ?"_

"_I…I know that whatever may be happening, he loves me, and I might even deserve some things. Look, you just do nothing insane and I should mind of my own business too, deal ?"_

"_Fine. But hurry up."_

It was about 9 PM when Itachi got home. We didn't talk too much, but at least we were all alone, finally. Senya was probably out and Yuudai was running errands, hopefully not bloody ones. That was when I decided to break the ice and tell him what he intended to do.

"_You know, I spent some time with our son today. And he's got your insane genes, it seems like."_

"_What is that supposed to mean ?"_

"_I mean that he intends to kill a guy just because of jealousy."_

"_Don't tell me, does it seem to you that I killed Kakashi too just because of that ? And some killing genes are better than cheating genes, just saying."_

"_Huh, look…say whatever you want about me, but just don't let him do this. Please. You can stop him."_

"_I probably could."_

The words stopped and that coldness in between us got thicker minute by minute. It was so unusual for us to sleep at such distance and not even kiss that it even occurred to me the last time we did it. I think it was more than three weeks ago. Looking at the mirror, I realized that those satin night gowns were totally inappropriate in such conditions. I didn't hesitate to take it off in his presence, though. While I was still naked, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, soft hands reaching my skin from behind.

"_Do you really think I wouldn't have done it by now if I really wanted to ?"_

His reaction took me by surprise and it took a while until I finally replied.

"_Do what…?"_

"_Stop him, kill Kakashi, fuck you…kill you."_

"_W-what ? Why would you…"_

"_Exactly. It's not just like I haven't killed enough loved ones to be enough for a lifetime. I didn't stop Yuudai because I knew he is wise enough to get rid of jealousy."_

I was trying to prevent tears from falling down, but was unsuccessful. It was then that a cold liquid started leaking on my skin, and I figured out that I wasn;t the only one crying. But his were tears of blood. As if he read my thoughts, he pulled me closer and grabbed my chin, looking me straight into the eyes.

"_Senya is gone and she's never coming back. There is no place for other women in here. Neither in here…"_

His hand took mine and placed it on his chest. I couldn't believe that after all these hellish days he finally found the power to forgive me.

"_I love you, Itachi…"_

I couldn't mumble anything more. He answered my words with a deep, soft kiss. I missed the taste of his lips, and I was sure that so did he feel about mine too. I curled up in bed next to him and tightened my grip over his chest. I was ready to fall asleep when he confessed:

"_You know…you can do anything you want on this Earth or to me. Nothing will hurt more. Nothing will actually feel like pain compared to giving yourself to other man."_

Hearing his words I knew that from then on, the only man I wanted to be and give myself to was no one but him.


	32. Chapter 37

_Chapter 38 – Sasuke_

"_Sasuke-kun ! Hurry up, I'm hungry and it will damage the baby if you don't rush."_

"_Ugh, I'm coming…but I gotta leave already. Tsunade summoned me."_

"_Fine, fine, I'll handle it by myself. Bye !"_

I'm almost there, yet I can spot a silhouette over there. Seems to be a woman, I wonder who she is. I haven't seen her before.

"_Hello ! You must be Sasuke san, right ? I am Kalyani. Tsunade assigned both of us with a two day mission in the Land of Iron. I know this may seem odd but she rushed to the hospital and told me to make it clear for you."_

"_Hn…yeah, alright then. Will we leave now ?"_

"_As soon as possible. I hope you are prepared."_

"_Always."_

Hn… nice.

"_Can you keep up, Kalyani ?"_

"_Of course I can. You've seen nothing. Ugh, watch out !"_

I managed to turn around quickly, though my Sharingan effectively countered the attack and it lasted no longer than five seconds until the enemy was defeated. When looking around I also saw her taking down two ninjas with bare hands and taijutsu, which was pretty amazing. I haven't seen such great kunoichi in a while. She might be effective, after all.

We found accommodation at a little cabin in the woods which had no more than one room. There was one thing that looked like a bed, so we actually had to share it.

"_You can take it if you want to, I can sleep on the floor."_

"_Oh, no, it's ok, I'm ok with sharing."_

"_Well then…I think I should go take a bath in the waterfall nearby."_

"_May I join ? …"_

"_Uh, yeah… sure."_

I took off my shirt and jumped into the lagoon, stopping right under the waterfall. Then I saw Kalyani taking off her clothes one by one until there was nothing left and she did the same. Her presence getting near was somehow pulling the wrong strings… I couldn't cheat on Sakura, nor let myself fooled. But she was getting closer, and it didn't made me feel uneasy at all. We looked at eachother for a few seconds until I felt a savage urge taking control over myself. It wasn't provoked, but came as a natural response to her body. We started with a gentle kiss and before we managed to get out of the water we were already taking it to the last step, including into that small hut's bed. Yes, that was me, harming others for my own good. For my own, guilty pleasure.


	33. Chapter 38

_Chapter 39_

My eyes opened in a rush as the previous night was playing right before my eyes. It felt even worse than then, and I couldn't take it back now. When I looked around, I saw Kalyani holding a cup of something and looking straight at me.

"_Congratulations, you'll be a daddy !"_

How could she know that Sakura was pregnant ? Or… was it actually something else ? I got my answer in awe when she touched her own belly suggestively.

"_What is that supposed to mean ?"_

"_Don't you already know, Uchiha ? The blood blend of certain clans could give birth to real superhumans. Super fast growing and so on. It just happens that I got one of these now."_

I listened to her words and couldn't believe that they were real. I needed no reassurance though, I knew that what happened with Yuudai could happen at any time with another child too. There is no doubt that this mistake would cost me more than I even expected to. And I can't just return to Sakura and tell her what happened. I've got to find one way…

"_Surprised ? Or you may be thinking about dealing with your little cherry blossom ? Don't worry, my spy should have already killed her by now."_

"_What the hell are you saying ?! Kill her ? I don't know how or why did you plan all this but the only one that will be got killed is you !"_

Rage has taken over and by the time I calmed down she was already lying breathless on the floor. After I made sure the body was dead, I immediately headed back to Konoha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - YUUDAI'S POV

"_Hey auntie, I came to check up on you. What's up, how are you feeling ?"_

"_Oh, Yuudai, come in. So far so good, no more morning sickness and stuff. Tell me what are you doing !"_

"_Eh, not much. Missions, training, home, Ayumi. The same routine. Is Sasuke on mission ?"_

"_Yeah, I don't know already when is he going to come back. Do you want something to drink ?"_

"_Don't even try to bother, I'm going to take it myself. Want a tea or something ?"_

"_Yeah, Earl Grey. You'll manage to make it, I hope."_

"_I'm not a total dumbass, you know. Be right back."_

Hn. Do you really think I can't sense your chakra ? Reveal yourself already. Or… I'm just going to take a look myself.

It can't be. What is he doing here ?! First Ayumi and now Sakura ? Sorry mom, but you can't restrain from killing such a scum.

"_What is it that you want now, Ryu ?"_

"_The fuck are you doing here, following me, Uchiha ?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing, but it just happens that this is where my relatives live, so you have no excuse."_

"_Well then, I should get the party starting !"_

Wind release ? I guess it wasn't obvious for him that wind will only flame up my Fire Release faster. It was too easy to reach him and corner him, so that I could make things clear for both.

"_Spit it up, why are you here and what do you want ?"_

"_Huh, what makes you think that there is something that I want ?"_

"_Why would you sneak up around here without a reason ? Moreover, you didn't even know that I was here."_

"_Nothing and nobody will stop me from accomplishing my mission. Step back, Uchiha."_

"_Not until you speak up."_

My fingers were reaching deeper into his neck. I had to find out what was he up to.

"_Ugh…re...lease me al...ready. Kalyani…she…will k…ill me."_

"_Who is Kalyani ?"_

"_Ehw..well fu…ck it. She sent…me to kill…the pink…haired."_

"_Sakura ?... But, why would she want that ?"_

"_She doesn't…tell..me everything."_

"_I'm so itching to kill you right now, but I don't rush. "_

"_P-please…I know you hate me because.. of Ayumi…but for…give me please. I will stop…I won't kill the p..ink headed."_

"_Sure, great idea. Thanks."_

I looked into his eyes and reached his mind. All memories regarding his intention of slaughtering Sakura and hitting up on Ayumi were clearly outlined. I burnt them all. They were gone forever.

"_Now you are a new man. So, get gone before I change my mind."_

"_What the fuck Uchiha ? Tsk, damn fucker."_

By the time Sakura reached the door, he was already gone. That's a hell of a timing.

"_Was there somebody at the door ?"_

"_Uh yeah, I answered… Jehova's witness, no prob."_

"_Okay then, I got the drink for you by the way."_

"_Thanks Sakura san, now I gotta go, I'm sorry, I have to talk to somebody. Bye and take care !"_


	34. Chapter 39

_Chapter 40_

"_Dad."_

"_What is it, Yuudai ?"_

"_Where's Sasuke ?"_

"_I think he was sent on mission two days ago. Why asking ?"_

"_Mom probably told you about that guy I wanted to kill."_

"_How could she miss the drama ?"_

"_Well, that guy, besides hitting on Ayumi, he intended to kill Sakura."_

"_He did what ?... When did that happen ? And where is that guy now ?"_

"_Well, about an hour ago. I erased his memory se he doesn't remember a thing. But I still wonder who was the one who sent him."_

"_Hmm… maybe a fangirl of my brother ?"_

"_Whoever she was, I killed her. I… don't know what to do. I feel guilty as hell." _Sasuke said, appearing out of nowhere.

"_Because you killed a person, little bro ? What happened to you ?"_

"_No, I…she was my assigned team mate for the mission. We…damn, I did her. And she got pregnant with a child that seemed as fast growing as Yuudai was. When she told me that she knew about Sakura and wanted to kill her, I had no other clear option in my mind. That's why I feel guilty…"_

"_You know, the two of you are lucky that it is still me who can save the reputation of our clan. Cheaters."_

"_It's not just like you won't fuck another woman ever, son, so shut up. Now, when it comes to Sakura, I don't think you'd like her to find that out. What can I say ? Go and sin no more. We will keep your little affair secret."_

"_Yeah, well, dad's right. Pull yourself together now."_

"_Hn, you guys are weird. I like you. Thanks, now I'd better go and check up on Sakura."_


	35. Chapter 40

_Chapter 41_

I hope she is not in a bad mood… I already hate myself for everything.

What ?... Where could she be ?

Rrrring !

"_Yes ?"_

"_Shadyn here, you almost daddy ! I took Sakura at the hospital because she had great pain and right now she is in labor. The doctors say that she will probably give birth in half an hour or so. Rush over here !"_

What…already ? Damn, this is a real tense moment. I'd better head over there.

"_Sure, thanks Shadyn. I'll be there as soon as possible."_

"_Ughh ! I…I can't push it no more. It is exhaustive !"_

"_Pull yourself together, Saku chan ! Don't tell me that this is the worst pain you've ever experienced. I feel you, but it will only hurt a bit. Push !"_

By the time I got there, I used my eyes to find her ward. I couldn't wait any longer until I saw her. She deserves comfort and love, especially at a time like this.

Here you are.

"_Sakura…can you do it ?!"_

"_Sir, how did you get here ? Dads are not allowed in here because most of them pass out because of the sight. Do you think you can make it ?"_

"_Of course I can. She's my wife."_

The second I moved my eyes to her, I could spot the unbearable pain she was expressing. Her hand was cold and rigid, but I took it in mine, hoping I could do something to ease her pain. The flashbacks of my affair started to scratch my mind, so I still couldn't look her into the eyes. But I hold her hand tighter.

"_S-Sasuke…I…can't…"_

She didn't manage to finish her sentence because of a baby's cry. It was raging outloud and showed no sign of giving up. It was then that the nurse who welcomed me took it into her hands, washed and then wrapped it in a cotton cloth. How could a baby be that beautiful ?

"_Congratulations, mommy and daddy ! You have a noisy yet perfectly healthy little girl !"_

I was petrified. By shock, emotions and… happiness. A fragile little girl…

My thoughts were cut out by the nurse gently placing her into my arms. She was still crying but seemed to calm down as I scrutinized every inch of her perfect, little face. She really does resemble her mother… and maybe mine ?

"_How are you going to name her, sir ?"_

The question took my a little bit off guard so I turned to Sakura, inquiring for her opinion. I realized that she had her eyes closed, probably sleeping because of the exhaustion.

"_Don't worry, most mothers fall asleep like this immediately after they give birth. It helps them ease the effects of pain over their body, you can call it a weapon of the immune system."_

After she explained it to me, I wiped all worries away. She was sleeping and no more in pain. That was good… and what of the name, I think I should choose the one we both agreed on.

"_We will name her Amaya."_


	36. Chapter 41

_Chapter 42 _

_**After 3 months**_

Amaya is the sweetest child. I cannot take my eyes off her, she is stunning. And both Sasuke and Sakura seem to be completed by her presence.

Now, my baby's a grown man, who will probably get older only after a couple of decades. It is funny how time goes by and then it stagnates as far as he's concerned.

"_What is it that makes you smile even when you're washing the dishes ?"_

Itachi's voice seemed a little bit amused. But yet I remembered something I've been suspecting for a while, so maybe I should bring forth my concern.

"_Just our big Uchiha clan, dear. Have you seen Yuudai ?"_

"_Hmm…only at today's training. Then he left."_

"_Where ?"_

"_I think that the bigger concern is with whom."_

"_Why that ? Unless it was a serial killer I doubt we should worry. Oh wait, did Itachi Uchiha worry about his son ?!"_

"_When it comes to women, you sure as hell must be worried. I am afraid that he is not really far away from my mistake."_

"_And what is that supposed to mean ?"_

"_Onore. She is kinda attracted to him, I could see it since our first encounters. He used to ignore her, but lately he has been spending more and more time with her. Now I'm not the 'spy like' type as you women are, but there might be something rotten in here."_

"_What ?! Why didn't you tell me about Onore earlier ? Jesus, now that I think about it more…he told me that he would spend the night at Ayumi's place last week. But Ayumi was visiting one of her distant relatives in Kirigakure, so he couldn't have been there."_

"_Yup, he follows in the footsteps of his dad. Great, considering the fact that he was portraying the virtuous man eversince."_

"_What the hell Itachi, you gotta smack that bitch's ass and our son's as well !"_

"_Why should I do it ? They're not 12, let them fix their own love life problems."_

"_This is not love life, this is just fucking ! You know that he loves Ayumi, and I don't want her to suffer. So, since they are your students, you should take care of this. But no, you're just a damn man, you can't handle sensitive business ! That's why you are lucky to have me. And besides, it is not my fault that he inherited your cheater genes."_

"_I am darling, I am…but I am not sure if the preference for grey headed persons is because of a gene inherited from me or you. If you know what I mean."_

He winked, displaying a naughty grin while grabbing me erotically from behind. Ugh, I so wanted to slap yet kiss him.

"_Tell me again, why does everybody insist on you becoming the hokage ?"_

"_Because of my ability on dealing with dramas."_

"_What dra-_

So this was it. A nice, long kiss which would silence it. Hmph, nice one, boy.


	37. Chapter 42

"_Come to uncle Yuudai, Amaya. You know I am the only one who spoils you with sweets."_

"_But uncle, you really are nice ! Look, my doll even has a boyfriend that looks like you. I am sure he even buys her sweets, too !"_

"_Now that's really heartmelting."_

"_Wow, what have you got there Amaya ? Can I take a look at your dolls ?"_

"_Sure Ayumi chan, come play with me !"_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_Is that I see the face of a wannabe daddy ?"_

"_I guess it's really weird that we look the same age, yet there is a difference. But I don't know, it may be that…watching Amaya play, dance, petting animals and singing, especially in the company of Ayumi, stirs me up a bit. Down there, an intelligible feeling is howling."_

"_Now that you've got things straight and settled down, I'm sure you will be able to cope with this kind of things. I mean, look at me, the grumpy rogue ninja. Now it is enough for Amaya to drop a toy or fall once to get a little panicked and mobilize. Being a parent is really almost like your DNA being rearranged to better and milder."_

"_Knowing you for the time I have and also listening to these words really have a great impact. Yet, it is funny how we've all managed to achieve our goals – the 'revival' of our clan, truce with everybody in the village and no problems at all. Itachi will become hokage and we are both working for the police and intel department."_

"_Aren't you two a bit too retrospective ? Come on, thought you were hungry !"_

"_You're one of the reasons I should keep myself in the present time."_

…

"_Itachi. I guess you all know already that an old lady can't keep up with the madness of being the caretaker of the village. The elders and I all agreed upon you being the next hokage, as we know that your sacrifice was the ultimate proof of loyalty and love. This is all I have to say, I hope you can cope with all the stuff, Itachi. Good luck !"_

"_Starting with a three men squad was a quite lame start compared to this responsibility. Yet, you don't have to worry, Tsunade sama. I know my position and understand both the undergrounds and the heights. My duty shall be accomplished from now on."_

…

"_It looks as if I'm the spouse of a hokage now ?"_

"_As your accurate predictions were, you are."_

"_Great, at least I don't have the responsibility for a team anymore, so that I could monitorize your actions closely. I wouldn't bet on your good will…"_

"_I'm not really sure if this is your sincere opinion or just sexual tension, but darling, it's me we're talking about."_

"_Yeah, but the problem is that-_

"_You're not fine with just talking. I know…"_

If there had been a grain of sexual tension in her at that moment, it was definitely gone.


	38. Chapter 43

"So how do you feel as the head of this village now ?"

"Eh, well…it was a little bit unexpected, but I think that everything will be fine considering that I cherish this place enough to take good care of it."

"Yea…you sacrificed everything except Sasuke and kept the village close to heart. You know, I'd really thought that I knew nothing about you at that moment you killed your clan and fled the village. I just kept staring at your picture displayed in the Bingo Book."

"You could say that the circumstances were never as good as I wanted them to be…I guess that now it's time for balance in my life."

"By the way, I think that we need more jonins to train the freshmen. Now that you left, somebody else had to take over. What's wrong, what are you looking at ?"

"Oh nothing, I just spotted…an old acquaintance."

_Right here, right now, huh…almost as if you sensed my new claimed position. You'd better give up the idea of settling here, though._

"Very well then, I'm on duty today, so I've got to go now. See you around, hokage."

"See ya, Kakashi."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my, what a brutal apparel… you must have grown a savage in the meantime, little crow lover."

"Then I am glad that my looks don't actually betray my skills. Long time no see, Fritz."

"Thought you might miss your old friend, now that you are in such respectable position. I've also noticed that your family life is great as well…you've got a hell of a wife."

"Is there any good reason for your comeback ? I doubt that complimenting my deeds is one of them."

"Actually, I planned on moving back into the village. I miss Konoha…and I'm not really up to teaching shinobi from other countries stuff I could pass on to the next generation of Fire, don't you think so ?"

"So you're up to become in charge of a team, huh ?"

"Definitely. Thought you're in need of jonins anyway, _hokage_."

"I'm in need of jonins…not of trash. Let me tell you one thing – walking out of this village would be the best option for you right now. Go for it."

"I'd rather go for your wife."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	39. Chapter 44

_This is for Itachi's birthday, hope you still enjoy my twisted fanfic !_

"Hey, look at this, isn't that hokage sama ?! What is he doing to that guy ?"

"Oh my, Jinko ! It seems like he is torturing him or so. Kinda weird, isn't it ? Itachi sama is a kind man…"

"We'd better get closer and find out what this is all about."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_So this is a piece of the universe of his power…it definitely got way stronger than it was back in our teenage years. And it hurts like hell !_

"Don't make me act as stupid as you do, Fritz. This will be a warning, the first and the last one."

"Hah…sure, you don't act like you were more powerful than I was, or are more powerful than I still am. Just fucking let go of this Tsukuyomi. Or…I'll do it."

…_Did he just escape from my illusion ?! How the heck…_

"So, hokage, hope that I won't see you around soon either."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Excuse me, do you have grapes ? And I would also like some strawberries, please."

"Sure, mrs. Uchiha ! Everything for hokage's wife !"

"Oh, please, you can call me Shadine."

"Isn't that you husband ?"

"Itachi ?...Wait a minute, I'm gonna come back for the groceries."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Itachi, what happened ? How come you are wandering the streets and are not in the office to do the infamous paperwork ?...Answer me !"

"Let's go to my office. We'll talk more there."

"Okay, just let me pick up the groceries."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, tell me what happened. You seem rather angry."

"It just happened that I ran into someone today… an old 'friend'."

"That kind of friend, huh…and, what did he say ?"

_I don't really like the way he's looking into the void. What the hell is wrong with that guy though ?_

"I don't know how it happens that every time things seem to be stable, there is always something to throw them out of balance. And the kind of people who pop up in front of you after years annoy me the most."

"So he's someone from your past…what more ?"

"My former team mate, more precisely. "

"And why is this anger or hate between you two ?"

"Take a sit. There's way more to be explained to you, hon."


	40. Chapter 45

"It all begun almost twenty years ago. We were chosen to be in the same team, yet he was quite weaker than I was back then. There's no need to mention the classic love triangle among teams of three, so he had even one more reason to be jealous on me."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute… so he was your team mate ? How come you've never told me of him before ? Or of that girl ? Was she in love with you or something ?"

"Well, she was…a little bit too much. That's why Fritz ended up as hating me even more."

"What's that a little bit too much supposed to mean ?"

"She threw herself off the bridge one night just because she was too tormented by her feelings. I guess she knew that I wouldn't share her feelings…it was rather disturbing. I still think that it is my fault somehow."

"..What ? She killed herself…and why didn't you mention this before ? You never told me about your life before murdering your clan…oh my God. But...you still don't have to think it was your fault, because it wasn't."

"Well, for Fritz this wasn't as easy to understand as it was for you. He despised me and eventually trained hard just in order to become more powerful than me. I still wonder why he didn't seek for his revenge even sooner. Nonetheless, he is here now, and ready to mess things up. I can't kill him just like that, especially because his family was looked up to in the village and he hasn't done anything serious so far."

"What did he do after the girl's death ?"

"He fled the village, with nobody actually knowing where he was heading to. I supposed he just spent time training and enhancing his techniques. He fucking escaped from my genjutsu."

"He did what ?! Escape from the mighty genjutsu of yours ? Wow…it seems like you've finally got a decent opponent."

"The problem is that I am supposed to be a peacemaker, not a warrior. But it seems like this is how life actually is…I'll have to keep an eye on him and make sure that anyone else will be safe. That's all I gotta do for now."

"Oh, my little baby. Come here, don't rack your brains so much. We've always got over problems together. I won't let your vengeful team mate to disturb the harmony in here. I'm a mother, I can be dead scary."

"Huh, and dead funny. That's one of the reasons why I simply adore you."


End file.
